thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheating
'IMPORTANT NOTE:' This page, as stated below, has to do with cheating in the game through use of third-party programs to manipulate data in the game. For the most part, changing things in-game with Cheat Engine is unlikely to have an adverse effect, but keep in mind that any issues encountered after cheating might not be legitimate "bugs" in the game, so please consider that before submitting such reports to Sierra. Introduction As Raphael367 states in his walkthrough, Sierra Lee doesn't mind cheating, but, on the other hand, she doesn't use this program, so she can't give support to it. You can use this page is that your intention, but all the text below have been created by Lunasmeow. He can be contacted in his wall. A quick and simple guide to cheating in RPGMaker Games without having to do the math yourself. Especially since sometimes the math just flat out doesn't work, as there have been games where (value*2)+1 didn't find what I needed. Oddly enough, it was only on random variables as the math did usually work on the majority of things. But those small random errors made me try and find a better way. Using Cheat Engine There's actually an easy way to use Cheat Engine with RPG maker games... a script you use to make it search correctly for those games alone so you don't have to use binary and get millions of hits. Games with RPG VX ACE or normal VX. People often tell you to search for (value*2)+1. So if you're looking for 123 gold that you want to change, search for 247. But if you wish to use this custom type (so you don't have to do that *2 stuff) then do the following: # Start Cheat Engine. # Open any process. # Right-click the "value type" dropdown menu box. # Click "define new custom type (Auto Assembler)". # Delete and replace the existing script with the script posted here. # Click OK. # You can now search for the values as they appear! No need to double and add one or anything like that. Note: I save this as RPG VX type, and it will open with Cheat Engine forever after as another type option. Easy-peasy. Have fun cheating RPGMaker games everyone! Note2: For some reason I can't seem to get the formatting on this wiki to leave my formatting alone and make this code view properly. So I'll be adding an image that shows where the line breaks should be so that they can be entered manually. The good thing is that it only needs to be done once! -The image isn't actually needed anymore with the addition of Note3, but I'll leave it up in case someone screws up the script here by accident so it can be fixed. Note3: Turns out that you can just click the "Edit" option on the page and copy the script out of there. The formatting is right inside. Just make sure you don't accidentally change it and mess up the code for anyone else! Note4: Using the preformatted tags (pre) -- should be able to copy and paste without editing. Game's Reaction In some cases the game will notice that you have cheated and react to it: * You may miss the Incubus King armor from the Deep Cache, if Simon's level is 40 or greater, or the party's Sx is 100,000 or greater - though you miss it anyway if you don't get it on the first trip through Devil's Pass. * Dialogue from the old man in Yhilin Outskirts about whether you are doing well will be different. * If you try to get an investment that requires an impossible amount of ProN, the game creator will encourage you not to cheat at this part ("Think of the economic stuff as part of the plot!") * If you defeat the Rodak Elite during the Trials of Orcish Strength, the hidden Orcent Fights variable is reset to 0. This has the effect of lowering your prize money to 900 Sx, which is 1100 Sx less than if you had lost to the Elite. The Script: alloc(TypeName,256) alloc(ByteSize,4) alloc(PreferedAlignment, 4) alloc(ConvertRoutine,1024) alloc(ConvertBackRoutine,1024) TypeName: db 'RPG VX type',0 ByteSize: dd 4 PreferedAlignment: dd 1 //The convert routine should hold a routine that converts the data to an nteger (in eax) //function declared as: stdcall int ConvertRoutine(unsigned char *input); //Note: Keep in mind that this routine can be called by multiple threads at the same time. ConvertRoutine: 32-bit push ebp mov ebp,esp push ecx mov ecx,ebp+8 /32-bit //at this point ecx contains the address where the bytes are stored //put the bytes into the eax register mov eax,ecx //second fun fact, addressing with 32-bit registers doesn't work in 64-bit, it becomes a 64-bit automatically (most of the time) shr eax,1 //shift right by 1 bit (divide by 2) //and now exit the routine 64-bit ret /64-bit 32-bit pop ecx pop ebp ret 4 /32-bit //The convert back routine should hold a routine that converts the given integer back to a row of bytes (e.g when the user wats to write a new value) //function declared as: stdcall void ConvertBackRoutine(int i, unsigned char *output); ConvertBackRoutine: 32-bit push ebp mov ebp,esp push edx //save the registers push ecx mov edx,ebp+0c mov ecx,ebp+08 /32-bit //at this point edx contains the address to write the value to //and ecx contains the value push eax push edx mov edx,edx //edx now contains the original value and edx,1 //only save the first bit mov eax,ecx //eax gets the user input value shl eax,1 //shift left by 1 bit (multiply by 2) or eax,edx //add the bits of the original value pop edx mov edx,eax //write the new value into the old value pop eax 64-bit //everything is back to what it was, so exit ret /64-bit 32-bit //cleanup first pop ecx pop edx pop ebp ret 8 /32-bit Variable names Collected by Omega2501 and shared in the blog. They can be modified by using saveeditonline.com. *Var 10 = Pron *Var 11 = Army Size *Var 12 = Army Quality *Var 29 = Chapter 2 Travel Timer *Var 30 = Withered Mountain Acceptance *Var101 = Aka Affection *Var103 = Yarra Affection *Var105 = Qum Affection *Var107 = Robin Affection *Var109 = Hilstara Affection *Var111 = Megail Affection *Var113 = Trin Affection *Var121 = Altina Affection *Var123 = *Varia Affection *Var127 = Nalili Affection *Var129 = Balia Affection *Var133 = Dari Affection *Var135 = Ginasta Affection *Var137 = Lynine Affection *Var139 = Orilise Affection *Var169 = Simon's Anger at Wynn *Var11 = Orc Army Size *Var12 = Orc Army Quality *Var74 = Orc Strength *Var75 = Orc Intelligence *Var76 = Orc Discipline *Var131 = Doom King Acceptance *Var185 = Slum Petition Funds *Var73 = Discretionary Fund *Var115 = Queen Janine Affection *Var117 = Carina Affection *Var141 = Wynn Affection *Var143 = Uyae Affection *Var157 = Queen Neranda Affection Category:Guides